Digimon Couples Drabbles
by Ello Teekay
Summary: She almost does a double take; who would dare glare at her like that? Updated: Drabble 11; Glare Ruki X Kouji
1. Secrets MiyakoXDaisuke

Title: Secrets

Drabble #: 2

Couple: Daiyako/Miyasuke (Maybe a little Ken/Koushiro)

Daisuke, Miyako, Ken and Koushiro had gone to the mall for the day to go shopping and hang out. They had stopped for lunch and Daisuke and Miyako had sat at a seperate table. Ken and Koushiro were watching the two from thier table.

"Oi, Koushiro. Do Miyako and Daisuke always fight like this?" The raven haired teen asked. He pushed a strand of hair out of his face and looked up to the elder teen.

The elder teen looked down at him, then across the table to the two younger teens arguing over something or other. The young goggle-clad boy, with spikey mahogany hair, was arguing with a girl with long lavander hair. Koushiro turned back to the teen he was sitting with, "Why, yes Ken, they do." He said with a smile.

"Miyako-kun! Dont touch me like that!" The mahogany haired teen yelled. Ken and Koushiro laughed at his screams.

"Looks like Daisuke is in trouble now." Ken laughed. He turned his attention back to his forgotten fries and started to nibble on them. "If he's any louder he's going to get us kicked out of the mall." Koushiro added.

"Hn, Koushiro, do you think Miyako likes him?" Ken asked questionly. Koushiro looked up from his food, a suprized look on his face. Ken notioned for him to look back to the two. "Look, she is sitting on him now. And he is blushing." he added.

Miyako had infact pinned Daisuke down on the seat. She was using him as the seat. Daisuke looked very uncomfotable and was indeed blushing. The two boys decided to watch them for a while. They couldnt hear what the two were saying, unless they yelled. But, just seeing them was enough to tell what was going on.

Miyako laughed, and Daisuke's expression turned into a frown. he tried to shove her off, but she just laughed at him again. Daisuke muttered something under his breathe that even Miyako couldnt hear. She scowled then bent down and whispered something into his ear. Daisuke began to blush madly, then shoved Miyako off of him. He regained his sitting position and continued to eat his lunch.

Miyako was trying to hold in her laughter for the boys dis-comfort. She got up, picked up her bag and bent over near Daisuke's face. She whispered something to him, again, then took off, waving good-bye to him. Daisuke was blushing even more now. He just looked down at his lap for the longest time before going back to his food.

"I bet you ten dollars that they'll be going out by the end of the month." Ken said, stating the challenge. The two boys has long finished their food, and decided to stay and watch their two friends. Koushiro stood up and dumped his tray. He fixed his shirt and smiled.

"Better get ready to loose that bet, I say they'll be together by the end of this week."

END 


	2. Heartbreak KenXTakeru

Title: Secrets

Drabble #: 3

Couple: Takeru X Ken (Kenkeru/Taken)

Takeru Takaishi was a calm, collected, and friendly teen, but right now you wouldnt even guess that this Takeru and the calm Takeru were the same boy. This boy wore a frown on his face, and looked like he was about to kill someone. Everytime one his his friends would try to talk to him, he would either yell or say a rude comment. It was clear, this Takeru was having a ivery/i bad day.

It was Saturday, and he was at the park with his friends having a picnic. He had said he couldnt go, but Yamato, his brother, had dragged him along. Along side Yamato and Takeru was, Hikari, Taichi, Iori, Sora, Jyou, Ken, and Daisuke. The rest of the older kids couldnt make it and Miyako had been grounded the previous day and still had 3 days left.

"Takeru"

The blonde boy growled and turn to the direction of the voice. Daisuke. Takeru glared at him. "Takeru, I have a secret to tell you." Daisuke said softly.

Takeru just rolled his eyes, "What Daisuke?" he growled. The rest of the kids just watched the two. Knowing Daisuke, he was about to piss off Takeru which would end up with a sobbing Daisuke.

"Come here." Daisuke motioned for the blonde to come close so he could whisper in his ear. Takeru leaned in close, not wanting to, but he did so anyways. Daisuke grabbed Takeru's head and placed his ear near his mouth and began to whisper something. "You..."

Takeru nodded.

"Are being..." Daisuke whispered softly.

Takeru nodded again.

"A jackass!" Daisuke shouted in Takeru's ear.

Takeru shoved Daisuke away from his face. He grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled Daisuke up. Both boys were standing now. Daisuke started flailing his arms and screaming like a little girl. Taichi, Yamato and Hikari were laughing, knowing that it would end up like this. Jyou and Iori were worrying, Jyou more franticly. Sora had gone to get some snacks from the store and Ken was trying to break up the boys.

"Ken! Save me, he's gunna kill me!" Daisuke wailed. Takeru was just glaring at the younger boy.

"Daisuke, Takeru, stop it." Ken commanded. He tried to push the two boys apart, but couldnt. Takeru was holding on too tightly. "Takeru, let him go." Ken said, more firmly this time.

Takeru glared at Ken but did as he was told. Daisuke collapsed into a heap on the floor. He got up and scrambled to Taichi. Takeru didnt move. Ken put his hand on Takeru's shoulder, "Wanna talk about it?" He asked. Takeru just nodded. Ken told the others where they were going and the two boys headed over to the swing set on the other side of the park. Takeru was still in his swing, and Ken was swinging a little.

"So... Whats up Takeru?" Ken asked. He was worried about the blonde. he hadnt been himself for a while now. He was always fighting with Daisuke. He also seemed more distant from Hikari, and those two were always together.

"Daisuke asked Hikari out..." Takeru said softly, Ken barely heard him.

Ken chuckled softly. "He does that every week doesnt he?" He asked. Takeru smiled a little. "Yeah..." His smiled dissapeared. "This time... she..."

"Takeru... Are you crying?" Ken asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. Takeru looked up at Ken. He was biting his lip, and tears were falling down his cheeks.

Ken placed his feet on the ground, bringing his swing to a stop. he jumped off and went behind Takeru and hugged him. he leaned his head on Takeru's and wrapped his arms around his chest. Takeru slowly raised his hands and held on to Ken's arms. "Ken... She said yes... She said yes... To Daisuke..." He muttered inbetween sobs.

"It'll be okay... I know you liked her, but you'll get over it. Besides... She isnt the only person that likes you, and you have lots of other choices." Ken said, trying to make Takeru feel better.

Takeru looked up at Ken. He used his sleeve to rub away the tears. "What do you mean 'she isnt the only person that likes you'"? Takeru asked. No one else like him as far as he knew. He stood up from his swing and turned around to face Ken.

Ken bit his lip. "Um..." He put his hands on Takeru's shoulders. Takeru blinked a few times, he was wondering what Ken was doing.

"Takeru..." Ken leaned in close to the blondes face, he could feel Takeru's breathe on his cheeks. Ken leaned in and kissed Takeru. Ken pulled away, and started to walk back to the group. He turned around and looked at Takeru. "I like you." He said, the continued on his way.

Takeru was stunned. He touched his fingers to his lip. "Ken... Likes me?"

Maybe Takeru would get over Hikari faster then he thought.

END 


	3. Princess MimiXKoushiro

Title: Princess

Drabble #: 4

Couple: Mimi X Koushiro (Koumi/Mishiro)

The brunette gently leaned up against the younger boy. Shocked my the sudden physical contact the boy looked over his shoulder. The girl known as Mimi Tachikawa was leaning against his back. She was all dressed in pink, her hat was laying on the ground beside her. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping. "Mimi-chan?" He asked.

The girl's eyes fluttered open and and she turned slightly so she could see him. "Yes, Kou-chan?" Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Why are you leaning against me?" He asked. Actually Koushiro didnt mind her leaning on him. In fact, he somewhat liked her. Koushiro thought of her as a princess. A beautiful princess that only deserved the best. He was quite shocked that the girl even noticed him.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked. She sat up straight so she wasnt leaning on him.

"No!" He said a little too quickly. She gave him a weird look. Koushiro cleared his throat. "Um, I mean, no its okay. I dont mind,"

Mimi smiled and leaned back against him. Koushiro went back to doing whatever it was he did on his computer. Mimi turned around and peered over his shoulder to watch. "Whatcha doing?"

Koushiro turned his head and jumped when he saw how close Mimi was. She giggled at him.

"Mimi-chan! Over here!" Came a voice from across the park.

"Ah, that must be Sora. Well I have to go, Ill see you around. Bye Kou-chan!" Mimi said, standing. "Oh, wait... I fogot." She leanded down and kissed Koushiro on the cheek.

Mimi ran off toward the voice, then she turned around and waved. "You're quite cute when you're scared Kou-chan."

End 


	4. Reunion DaisukeXWillis

Title: Secrets

Drabble #: 5

Couple: Daisuke X Willis (Daiwillis)

It had been three years since the Chosen Children had seen Willis. Sure, they had spoken over the phone, or chatted online. But, that wasnt the same as seeing him face-to-face.

The now, fourteen year old Daisuke was happily running through the airport. The Chosen had decided to spend a few weeks of their summer visiting Willis and Mimi. The older kids were comming in on a later flight.

Daisuke was franticly looking around for hios blonde-haired friend. "Willis!" He shouted. He stopped running and let the other catch up to him.

Hikari was now fourteen too, along with Takeru. Hikari had grown her hair out, though, she still looked the same. Takeru handt changed much either. He was alot taller though.

Miyako had gotten a modling contract. She is now fifteen, though she looked older. Iori had changed the most. The once young, reserved boy was now almost a Daisuke clone. Though, he was alot quieter the the goggle head.

Daisuke still wore Taichi's goggles, though he wore them around his neck now. He grew his hair out. But, he was still pretty much the same guy. He had taken over Tai's position of the soccer team captian.

"Daisuke! Over here!"

The group looked over to a section of benches and saw their friend. Willis grew out of his childish body, and even through his clothes, you could tell he worked out alot. His hair looked alot like Yamato's, and he looked like a toned down punk.

Daisuke smiled at the sight of his friend. "Willis! Its been too long." The hyper boy shouted over the crowd. The gang made their way toward Willis.

A few days later.

The group had settled at Willis' home, and they were at a beach. All the kids were in the water, except for Daisuke.

"What am I going to do... " He sighed. Daisuke had been avoiding Willis the entier time they were there. Originally, he had planned the trip just for him. But when Miyako found out, she wanted to come. So she invited Iori, who had invited Takeru, who in turn, invited Hikari.

Ken had tagged along with the older kids to visit Mimi, since he hadnt met Willis.

Daisuke looked up from his thoughts and saw Willis walking toward him, he had a look of concern on his face. Daisuke didnt want to talk to the boy right now, but noticed how he had nowhere to run.

Before all the other Chosen decided to tag along with him, he intended to have a heart to heart chat with Willis. Daisuke found himself falling for the younger boy. Ever since the two fought side by side, we wanted to be with him. He wanted to hold the blonde, to be with him every moment of the rest of his life.

But, daisuke wouldnt get that chance now. How was he supposed to confess his love, if all the others were around? He had given up. If it got out that he liked Willis, he wouldnt hear the end of it. Miyako was crazy about gossip, and she wouldnt let this go unheard.

The blonde was now infront of him, hands on his waist, staring Daisuke down. "Dai, whats wrong? Why are you avoiding me?"

God, how he hated that nickname. He hated when Willis said it. He was taunting him. "Am not..." He mutter out.

"Dai Su Ke" He sang, "Please, tell me whats wrong?" Willis pouted. He had been working out. He was now toned, and it made him look like one of those guys you'd see on TV, or in a magazine.

"Its nothing Willis, really?" Daisuke protested, flashing him a fake smile. he really didnt want to talk about it right now, especially with the others so close. They might over-hear it.

Willis lightly shoved Daisuke by the shoulder. "C'mon, I know somethings wrong. You havent even spoken to me since you got here."

Daisuke sighed, he decided that he was just going to give up and tell him how he felt. "Willis... I think I lo-"

"Willis! C'mon! Youre missing all the fun!"

Both boys looked toward the water. Miyako was running toward them. You could tell she was flaunting her looks by the tiny bikini she was wearing. She jogged over to Willis and latched her arm around his.

Daisukes eyes fell to the sand he was sitting on. Miyako was ruining his chance!

"Okay, Miya-chan, Im comming, just let me finish talking to Dai." He said. Miyako detached herself from him and waved bye to the two.

Daisuke looked up again. Willis flashed him a smile. "So, finish what you were saying?"

"Uh... I forget?" Daisuke said, his voice dripping with fake laughter. he flashed Willis another fake smile, then spoke again. "Just go have fun in the water. Im gunna sit here a bit longer. I need to work on my tan"

Willis laughed. "Like you need one." he said jokingly. "By the way... I wanted to ask you first, since I think you like her..."

Daisuke gave Willis a confused look.

"Miyako asked me out. I wanted to ask you if it was okay. I liked her since we first met, and now I have the chance to be with her." Willis said, blushing.

Daisuke's heart broke. He...like Miyako? And... they were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend... "I-Its... okay with me." he choked out.

Willis smiled, "Really? You dont mind?"

Yes, I love you, and I dont want you to be with that girl. "Yeah, sure, i dont like her like that, what gave you that idea?" Daisuke laughed to make it seem real.

"Well, whenever Im with her, it always looked like your staring me down or something. Anyways, thanks, Ill go tell her my answer." He said. He turned and ran off toward the group.

"Im always staring at you... because I love you..." he whispered out. Too bad Willis didnt hear him.

END 


	5. Pinkie TaichiXSora

Title: Pinkie Swear

Drabble #: 6

Couple: Taichi X Sora (Taiora/Sorachi) (Takes place before 01)

The nine year old boy huffed as he ran around the empty playing field. The tattered old ball went flying into the net, and the young brunette collapsed on the grass. He tilted his head back, and his chocolate eyes peered up into the puffy clouds. He grinned as he thought over what, no who, he was waiting for.

The fiery red head, his best friend, Sora Tackenouchi. The young girl was just about as obsessed with soccer as Taichi. Both wanted to grow up and play professionally. But that was a long ways away, Taichi thought. he was focused on the now of life, not the later. The call of his name from the field broke him of his thoughts, and jerked up and saw the fire red hair of his best friend approaching. "Sora!" he shouted, jumping up.

"I brought the ball, just like you asked!" he huffed, still out of breathe. He flashed her a toothy grin and pointed at the net behind him. Sora smiled back, then dropped her knapsack, and ran toward the net, shouting, "Lets play Taichi!"

So, the two friends played well into the afternoon. Sora won most of the games. Taichi had said its cause she was a girl, and he had to let her win. She responded by lightly smacking his head.

"You know Sora.." He started to say, as the two sat down to eat their snack. "One day, when were older, we'll be doing this on a real field, right?" He asked, cocking his head to look at her while she answered.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" She eyed him. "Promise me Taichi, that we'll do this every summer till were old and grey. Promise me."

"O-Of course! I promise!" he stammered, "Every summer!" He held out his hand for his female counterpart, holding out his pinkie finger. "I pinkie swear!" Sora held out her pinkie, and they locked them together, both silently agreeing to their new found promise.


	6. Promise TaichiXHikari

**Title: Promise**

**Drabble #: 7**

**Couple: Could be taken as Taichi/Hikari, or just brotherly love.**

Chocolate brown eyes landed on the girls slender body. Her light brown hair whipped around her face as she ran. Her brown eyes, laced with the slightest bit of red, were bright and full of life. Her smile was the icing on the top of the cake; it was a smile that could light up an entire room.

She ran back to him; reaching out and pulling his hand in hers. Her skin was perfect and soft. Her lighter skin contrasted with his sun kissed tan. His rough, worn hand was being tugged on.

He glanced up at her with a smile, letting her pull him along. He tugged her back, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Her head came just barely above his shoulder. She lent in to his touch, snaking her arm around his waist. He pulled her down; the two of them sat against a tree trunk.

Oranges, reds and pinks started making themselves known in the sky. The two sat in silence watching the fiery colors dominate the blues.

His chocolate eyes traveled over her again, taking in everything from the way her hair fell, to the way her shorts clung to her thighs. "I'll miss you..." He whispered, fearing anything to loud would shatter the moment.

She instinctively lent in to his, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's only for a year," She whispered back, fearing the same thing.

He pulled her to him again, fearing if he let her go, he'd loose her forever. She looked up at him, her eyes full of sadness. "I'll still be here when you get back. I'll still be the same old 'Kari, I promise." She said, her gaze never faltering. "_I promise._"


	7. Second Glances TaichiXYamato

**Title: Second Glances**

**Drabble #: 8**

**Couple: Taichi X Yamato (Friendship. Before 01)**

First impressions are over rated, he thinks.

His mother always told him to make good first impressions, because that was how people judged you. He didn't care. Let people think what they want of him. It was their loss.

He was always one for second glances.

It was second glances, he thought, that people should judge by. Everyone was always trying _oh so hard_ to impress everyone with their first impressions, but, second glances could show just how that person really was.

That was why, when he walked by the lone blond who scowled at him, he took a second glance. In the moments he stole said second glace, he watched the boys' features soften, and the scowl was replaced by a look of loneliness.

First impressions would show the angry boy, rebelling against the world. He saw a lonely boy, someone who was missing something terribly.

"Hey." He spoke softly.

The boy looked up, the ice blue eyes locking with his own brown. " Hey."


	8. Constant JenryaXRyou

**Title: COnstant  
**

**Drabble #: 9  
**

**Couple: Ryou X Jenrya (Could be taken as friendship, or sibling-like love)  
**

At first he tries to avoid Ryo, but that doesn't work out so well as the boy is _always _around. He is angry at the older boy, and in spite of being the most mature of the group, he chooses to be petty and play the blame game.

He _knows_ it's stupid, but he can't help but be jealous. After all, Ryou had more time with Cyberdramon than any of them had with their partners.

"You know, Jen, it's not your fault." He says one day, as he corners the blue haired boy. The hair on his neck prickles at the subtle term of affection. _Yes, it is. _He doesn't dare voice his objection, but he knows it true. They all do.

He chooses to continue to ignore the older boy.

He now knows why Ruki detested the boys attention so much, as Jenrya is now in her position. Ryou will not leave him be. He follows him everywhere. It's almost comforting in a way. He misses Terriermon's constant presence. Ryou fills that gap.

Jenrya doesn't like to think about Terriermon, or the ache in his heart, or the constant silence. He avoids the other Tamers, because he can see the looks they give him. He _knows_ it's all his fault, he just doesn't like the constant reminder.

After a while, he doesn't mind Ryou so much. And in turn, he spends more time with the boy. He even pays attention to him. Sometimes. Most of the time he still ignores him. But that never deters Ryou, as the boy is _still _there.

Jenrya tries to think of other constants in his life. His family, school, friends. But none seem to match up to Terriermon. Or Ryou.

It won't make up for Terriermon, nor does he want him to, but he's willing to let Ryou be his constant.


	9. Stare REWRITE YamatoXTaichi

**Title: Stare (Rewritten)  
**

**Drabble #: 1**

**Couple: Taito/Yamachi (02)**

The blond haphazardly runs his hand through his hair, pushing stray bangs behind his ear. He sighs as he leans his chin against the palm of his hand, and props himself up on his desk. He waits, and watches the clock as the minutes tick away far too slowly. Last period; _math_. His most hated class.

He glances at the boy to his left; his best friend, Taichi Yagami. The brunette had been his friends since they were mere children, and most of the time they were inseparable. Saving the world might have had something to do with that though.

Taichi catches him staring, and sticks his tongue out. He watches the sun kissed boy make the oddest faces at him, and despite just how _annoying_ Yamato finds this, he cannot look away.

He watches Taichi all the time. He is sure the boy hasn't noticed, but sometimes, _just sometimes_, he catches Taichi watching him.

Hikari told him one day, that he loved Taichi. He had scoffed and told her off. She was just a kid, what did she know about love? Something in the back of his mind had always nagged at him that she was indeed right. But, how could that be? Boys _didn't_ fall in love with their best friends. _Especially_ their male best friends.

Hikari had also told him that Taichi loved him.

At this point, he knew she was crazy. That had t be it. Taichi clearly did not love him. Or at least, he was pretty sure.

Hikari, and his own younger sibling Takeru, were friends. Best friends. Hikari would always bother Taichi to bring her to play with Takeru. He would always complain of course; he would much rather be playing soccer than dragging his sister around. But, once he actually arrived at their house, Taichi wouldn't leave. He would sneak (although, Taichi, and sneak never went well together) in to his room and watch Yamato play guitar, or harmonica. Or just be out right annoying.

He would always try and get Yamato to play with him, and wouldn't give up. Even when his parents split, and Takeru and his mom went away, Taichi would _still _come over.

Maybe they did love each other. That would explain why he would stare at the brunette and get that weird, warm feeling in his chest.


	10. Glare RukiXKouji

**Title; Glare**

**Drabble #; 11**

**Couple; Rukouji/Koruki (Ruki X Kouji)**

His blue eyes catch her purple ones, and both shot off a glare. She almost does a double take; who would _dare _glare at her like that? That was _her_ job! She was the Ice Queen, and no pansy boy would be taking her throne.

Later, she finds out that his name is Kouji. Minamoto Kouji. All the girls speak of him. '_Mysterious, handsome, lone wolf'_. She thinks he looks kind of stupid with his bandana and ponytail.

In class, he sits beside her. She glares at him until the teacher comes in and begin their lesson.

During break, he follows closely while she reads in the courtyard. This time, they glare at each other again, but either say anything.

She sits in the school courtyard eating her lunch (grandmother made it for her) and he sits on the bench beside her (still wearing the stupid bandana) and takes out his own lunch. She glares at him over he shoulder. Five minutes later he finally looks up. "What?" He asks.

"Why are you sitting there?" She snaps out.

He raises an eyebrow, "Eating lunch."

She sighs, and turns her attention back to her lunch, ignoring him. He ignores her as well, and once he finishes (before she does) he packs up and heads back inside leaving her alone on the bench.

The next day he sits beside her in class, follows her during break, and eats beside her at lunch. But, with one difference; they don't glare at each other as much.


End file.
